priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Vend-O-Price
Vend-O-Price is a grocery item game played on the turntable which debuted on September 25, 2015 (#7215K), during Season 44's Decades Week. As its name implies, a large vending machine is involved. Gameplay The contestant is given a coin to put in the slot of a giant vending machine. Three grocery items are displayed. A certain number of each grocery item appears in each row of the vending machine (example: 8 of one item, 6 of another item, and 3 of a third item). The contestant has to pick which row of items in the vending machine is the most expensive of all (the one with the biggest total price) in order to win the prize. They do this by pulling on the lever of their choice. All three rows have a different item in a different amount and they range from low to high. Each item's individual price is revealed and then multiplied by the quantity of items to determine their total. Trivia *The sound heard when revealing the total of each set of items was revived from the retired pricing game Penny Ante, but only heard the first three times it was played and also when played specially in the CBS talk show The Talk. A rattling sound (mainly what vending machines do when dispensing a product) replaced it thereafter. *After the contestant makes their decision, they check the prices like in Bullseye 'II' and Grocery Game to see how much each cost and Most Expensive hoping the contestant's choice is the highest of the bunch. *All the grocery items used in this game are food products, just like you would find normal food products in any vending machine. *The game was won on its first playing. *On November 11, 2015 (#7283K), the game received its first loss, on its fourth playing. *During a Big Money Week episode (aired on October 28, 2016, #7665K), Vend-O-Price was played for a cash prize of $10,000, but unfortunately it was not won. *The game has been lost 15 times, most recently on September 22, 2017 (#8015K, aired out of order on September 21). *Vend-O-Price has been played for a car three times: (October 14, 2015, 7243K, aired out of order on October 14, 2015, November 1, 2016, #7672K, and May 15, 2017, #7941K, during Dream Car Week.) All three playings were won. *Normally, Drew asks George Gray to describe the products in the vending machine before the contestant inserts the coin, and the machine opens up, revealing how many of each product there are. On at least one playing, the contestant has put their coin in first.. *On the Back To School special on August 21, 2017 (#8001K, aired out of order on September 8, originially rescheduled to air on August 25), the top shelf was 22 packages of ramen noodles (the other items being Red Bull energy drinks and frozen pizza, the theme being that the items were the staples of a college student's diet), the largest number of items on the top shelf. Despite being such a large number of items, the 22 packages of ramen noodles were the cheapest item in the game, coming out to only $5.50. (The 7 cans of Red Bull were by a wide margin the most expensive.) Pictures Vend-O-Price.jpg|A shot from Vend-O-Price's first playing. vendopriceforacar.jpg|This was the car offered in Vend-O-Price during Big Money Week 2015 Valentine's Day-2.JPG|This grocery item was presented in this game and it had the highest quantity and total. But the game wasn't won because the newlywed couple selected the Love Crunch Granola. 10000vendoprice.jpg YouTube Videos Vend-O-Price first playing (September 25, 2015, #7215K) Vend-O-Price for a trip to South Africa Vend-O-Price for a Car Category:Active Games Category:Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"V" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games